


The Alchemist's Potion

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Akademi Fantasi AU--bukan kontes nyanyi uwu [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Belial is amused, Drabble Sequence, Humor, Implied one-sided BeliGran, Lucilius' Potions, M/M, No Angst, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Potions Accident, Randomness, perhaps
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Ledakan terjadi saat jam makan siang. Asalnya, tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, dari laboratorium Sir Lucilius. Belial pamit undur diri, “Harus kutangani sebelum Faasan murka. Lanjut latihan sendiri lagi, ya. Daah, semua~”Gran menatap punggung yang makin lama makin menjauh. Sorot matanya sendu, dengan tangan terkepal di dada.
Relationships: Belial/Gran (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Akademi Fantasi AU--bukan kontes nyanyi uwu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794139
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Alchemist's Potion

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Granblue Fantasy (c) Cygames  
> \- ga ada kaitannya ama kontes nyanyi, okai~ 
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- AU  
> \- ditulis maret, baru keinget buat di-post sekarang /ey  
> \- Lucilius murka. Lagi.  
> \- kali ini bukan salah gran owo)b

**(1)**

Ledakan terjadi saat jam makan siang. Asalnya, tanpa perlu ditanyakan lagi, dari laboratorium Sir Lucilius. Gran—yang sudah resmi ambil penjurusan kelas Ksatria—langsung melambaikan tangan panik saat jadi pusat perhatian. Bukan hal aneh, mengingat dirinya yang ( _dulu_ ) dikenal sebagai pengacau di laboratorium Sir Lucilius. Masalahnya sekarang, sejak pagi tadi Gran berada di lapangan, latihan mandiri bersama murid seangkatan lainnya…

‘Kalau bukan Gran, terus siapa…?’ Kurang lebih, begitulah yang tersirat di wajah teman-temannya. Gran merasa tersinggung, tetapi tak mampu menyangkal.

Gelak tawa sang Instruktur Pengganti—a.k.a Belial—membahana. Pundak Gran ditepuk (tidak begitu) simpatik, sambil tertawa sampai terbungkuk menepuk lutut. Puas menertawakan Gran, ia pamit undur diri. “Harus kutangani sebelum Faasan murka. Lanjut latihan sendiri lagi, ya. Daah, semua~” dan yang bersangkutan pun ambil langkah seribu menuju sumber huru-hara.

Gran menatap punggung yang makin lama makin menjauh. Sorot matanya sendu, dengan tangan terkepal di dada. Beberapa teman sekelasnya sudah siap menenangkan, mengucapkan bela sungkawa atas perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun kemudian, Gran membungkuk dan _membongkar simpul tali sepatu_.

Tak lama berselang, sepatu (yang dilempar) Gran mendarat telak di punggung Belial.

**(2)**

Karena harus mengembalikan sepatu (dan kebablasan menggoda) Gran, Belial telat sampai ke lokasi perkara. Saat ia tiba, pemandangan bernuansa neraka menyambut mata; sosok Lucilius yang _murka_ , hawa-hawa membunuh menguar dari balik punggung, berdiri di hadapan Lucio dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Lucio sendiri sedang duduk bersimpuh, kepala tertunduk dalam. Kalau dilihat dari dekat, akan tampak bekas merah di dahinya.

Di dekat pintu masuk, Lucifer duduk bersandar pada dinding, tampak tak sadarkan diri

_Pantesan Cilius segini murkanya_.

Belial mendengar derap kaki yang berlari dari belakang. Sebelum ada insiden lain, ia mengikuti insting untuk geser beberapa langkah ke samping, membiarkan si kilatan coklat masuk ke panggung drama keluarga dengan napas terengah. Dengan kehadiran Sandalphon di sana, yang langsung menghampiri Lucifer dan memanggil-manggil namanya, Belial yakin insiden ini akan berbuntut _menyenangkan_.

Karena itulah, ia memilih tidak bergelayutan pada Lucilius seperti biasa. Menyandarkan diri pada bingkai pintu, Belial bersiap menonton drama keluarga trio Luci dengan seringaian lebar di wajah.

**(3)**

“Sir Lucifer? Sir? Sir Lucifer!”

Siapa itu yang memanggil namanya? Terdengar familiar di telinga…

“Oi, Lucio! Kau apakan Sir Lucifer, hah?!”

“Um, jadi begini—“

“Si bodoh ini. Meledakkan. Meja eksperimen _ku_.”

Un? Suara itu tidak sendiri—ia tidak sendiri. Lucifer mengerjapkan mata. Saat pengelihatannya kembali jelas, nuansa coklat adalah yang pertama ia lihat. Lalu wajah Sandalphon yang kesal, terarah pada sosok Lucio. Lucio juga tidak sendiri, ada Lucilius yang terlihat siap melemparnya keluar jendela. Sandalphon berdiri, terlihat siap membantu menggantung Lucio di menara tertinggi.

Namun ia tidak ingin Sandalphon pergi.

Karena itu, ia menggenggam tangan Sandalphon.

Seketika, empat pasang mata tertuju padanya.

Sandalphon kembali duduk di sampingnya, wajahnya lega. Ada semburat merah di pipinya. Bibirnya mengulum senyuman lebar. Cerah dan manis; Lucifer merasa kehangatan mengisi dada. “Sir Lucifer, Anda sudah sadar? Anda tidak apa-apa ‘kan?”

Aaah. Bahkan suara Sandalphon terdengar merdu hari ini.

Lucifer turut tersenyum. “Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Sandalphon. Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah datang kemari.”

Satu kecupan di punggung telapak tangan Sandaphon.

Dan rona merah transparan menggemaskan itu menjalar ke telinga dalam kecepatan cahaya.

**(4)**

Di kalangan penghuni akademi, terutama sekali kalangan staff pengajar, sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa laboratorium Sir Lucilius adalah tempat sakral _sekaligus_ sumber huru-hara. Sakral, karena hampir sepanjang waktu digunakan si empunya. Bahkan menurut mitos yang beredar, yang bersangkutan membangun kamar pribadi di sisi lain laboratorium. Kalau tidak diseret Belial, atau diajak Lucifer, bisa dipastikan Sir Lucilius tidak akan pernah keluar barang selangkah pun dari sana. Sedangkan untuk sumber huru-hara, yah…

Namanya juga laboratorium. Frekuensi munculnya ledakan _apapun_ dari tempat itu menyamai frekuensi presensi para penghuni di kafetaria; begitu sering, terutama sekali saat Gran masih belum mengambil penjurusan. Saking seringnya, begitu terjadi, tempat kejadian perkara tetap sepi sunyi—tidak ada yang mengerumuni untuk mengetahui sebab musabab terjadinya ledakan. Ada yang berpendapat kalau sepi itu karena semua takut pada murka Sir Lucilius. Namun pendapat mana yang benar, biarlah jadi salah satu dari tujuh misteri sekolah. Hitung-hitung jadi hiburan di kala senggang, dijadikan topik obrolan saat meminum teh bersama yang tersayang.

Kembali ke fokus utama permasalahan.

Melihat tingkah laku dua sejoli ini barusan, keheningan menyeruak tanpa diundang.

Belial kembali tertawa jahanam. Lucio ber-‘ _oh wow_ ’ ria, senyum perlahan melebar di wajah.

Tongkat kayu di tangan Sir Lucilius _patah_.

Pada Lucio yang kembali duduk tertunduk, Sir Lucilius menahan geraman, “Ramuan apa yang kau ledakkan, idiot?”

Lucio tersenyum kaku. “Um. Itu. Ramuan yang, uhuk, disita Michael dari salah satu siswi asramanya. Katanya, er, mereka dapat saat kunjungan akhir pekan ke kota tetangga—“

“Ramuan. Apa. Itu.”

“—kata mereka, itu ramuan jampi cinta—“

Belial kehabisan napas. Sandalphon terbata, sekujur tubuh gemetar dan dihiasi semburat merah bata. Lucifer, di sisi lain, hanya memiringkan kepala.

“Jampi cinta,” Belial mengulang, di sela gelak tawanya. “Ramuan jampi cinta yang belakangan populer di kalangan para siswi? Yang katanya ampuh membuat target yang minum jatuh cinta pandangan pertama?” Suara mirip seruling sumbang terdengar saat ia menarik napas dalam. “Oh astaga, aku harus mengabari Michael—“

Satu tendangan dari Sir Lucilius kemudian, Belial sukses terdampar beberapa langkah jauhnya dari laboratorium yang bersangkutan.

“Jangan kembali sampai kau pastikan semua sampah itu lenyap dari akademi.” Ultimatum itu terucap dengan gigi digertakkan. Belial melambaikan tangan, memberi hormat tak niat, lalu berdiri dan melangkah pergi sambil mengelus punggung yang jadi korban. Sambil terkekeh nista, tentunya. Namun sebelum ia pergi—“Penawarnya gimana, Faasan? Mau kucariin juga?”

Wajah si pirang yang terpendek makin kusut. Lebih kusut dari seragam Belial yang digantung di pintu kamar asrama. “Kau masih tanya?”

Belial _nyengir_ iseng.

**(5)**

Saat jam makan siang selesai dan para murid kembali ke kelas masing-masing, murid kelas yang diampu Belial (alias kelas yang Gran ambil, _lagi_ ) berbaris di lapangan dengan masker terpasang menutupi wajah. Michael dan Gabriel juga ada di sana, mengawasi jalannya pemusnahan ramuan ilegal atas titah tersirat Sir Lucilius. Beberapa langkah di depan barisan para murid, Belial ambil ancang-ancang bak pitcher siap melempar bola. “Hup-la!” dan satu ayunan tangan, bola api terlempar ke tumpukan botol kaca.

Seperti itu, pilar api muncul, menjulang tinggi seakan mencoba menggapai langit biru musim semi.

Lalu terdengar suara batuk-batuk.

Ketika Belial menoleh, ia menemukan _Gran_ dikerumuni Michael dan Gabriel. Masker yang seharusnya terpasang tergeletak di tanah berumput, talinya putus di salah satu sisi.

Senyuman Belial membeku seketika.

**(6)**

Untuk suatu alasan, Belial merasa Dewi Fortuna sedang terenyum padanya.

Gran, yang ditakutkan jadi korban lain ramuan jampi cinta ilegal, hanya berkedip bingung saat melihatnya. Saat ditanya oleh Gabriel apakah ada yang aneh, ia terdiam sejenak dan menggeleng. Alisnya bertautan, tanda tanya imajiner bergelantungan. “Tidak ada efek apapun. Tidak ada yang aneh, saya merasa… baik-baik saja?”

Semua bungkam seribu bahasa.

Salah satu teman sekelas Gran, yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, bertanya berlandaskan rasa penasaran, “Yakin bukan karena kamu udah jatuh cinta duluan ama Sir Belial?”

Dan ia pun dihadiahi sikutan maut di pinggang. Sukses membuatnya terbungkuk, berpegangan pada lengan teman sekelas lain.

“Serius, aku enggak ngerasa apa-apa! Enggak ada kayak bunga mendadak mekar, enggak ada kupu-kupu lewat—sama sekali enggak ada!” Gran berusaha meyakinkan.

Michael dan Gabriel saling pandang. Lalu kemudian, Michael melepas maskernya.

Sama seperti Gran, ia terdiam dan mengerjap cepat.

**(7)**

Lucio tidak jadi digantung di tiang bendera di atap menara tertinggi kastil akademi.

Dari diagnosa Gabriel, disimpulkan bahwa Lucifer pada dasarnya memang selalu merasa, um, _begitu_ , terhadap Sandalphon. Usai diselidiki lebih jauh, Lucio tidak hanya meledakkan ramuan ilegal itu, tetapi juga satu botol ramuan lain—sampel lain ramuan kejujuran yang dulu sempat dijadikan permen dan tidak sengaja dimakan Gran. Mengetahui kehadiran ramuan yang sampai sekarang membuat Gran trauma mendalam, Belial ber-‘oh’ dengan senyum kecut.

Namun tetap saja, Lucio dikenai larangan menjejakkan kaki di laboratorium Sir Lucilius selama setahun penuh.

Dua insiden ini didalangi Lucio secara tidak langsung, soalnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (OwO)/


End file.
